genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
杉山 三平
杉山　三平 (Sugiyama Sanpei) is a member of SS Limited. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 12/141 Team: SS Limited Street Name: ブラックレイン (Burakku Rein, Black Rain) Car: TYPE-Y33C Color: 15/15/15 Profile: 走りそのものより 威圧的な外観で誰も勝負してくれない Translation: More than his racing, his intimidating appearance is the reason nobody comes to challenge him Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 22/372 Team: SS Limited (Middle Subleader) Street Name: ブラックレイン (Burakku Rein, Black Rain) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-Y33CV Color: 30/30/30 Profile: メンバーとの対戦成績によって、環状線内回りに現れる らしい。 直線をドッカンパワーで前に出て、必要以上のブロック をするという、いやらしい走りにも問題はあると思われ るが、威圧的な外観で誰も勝負してくれない。 Translation: Seems to appear at the Kanjō inner loop depending on the performance of other members. He gets ahead on the straights with explosive power, he blocks more than necessary, and he seems to have a problem with nasty driving, but nobody comes to challenge him because of his intimidating appearance. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 15/400 Team: SS Limited Street Name: ブラックレイン (Burakku Rein, Black Rain) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-Y33CV Main+Sub Color: 29/29/29 Profile: 直線をドッカンパワーで前に出て、必要以上のブロック をするという、いやらしい走りにも問題はあると思われ るが、威圧的な外観で誰も勝負してくれない。ＳＡで、 休息中に顔を見た子供に泣かれたのがショックらしい。 悪質と思わりる走り方も、加速重視のセッティングと、 ボディの軽量化と剛性のアップといった地道なチューン あってのこと。バトル相手が現われない時は、一般車両 をパイロンがわりにハンドルさばきの練習をしている。 Translation: He gets ahead on the straights with explosive power, he blocks more than necessary, and he seems to have a problem with nasty driving, but nobody comes to challenge him because of his intimidating appearance. Seems shocked that a child who saw his face started crying while resting at the service area. He seems to race maliciously, he has a steady tune with an emphasis on acceleration, with weight reduction and increased rigidity. When battle opponents don't appear, he uses traffic cars and pylons to practice handling judgement. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 17/309 (Overall 17/599) Team: SS Limited Street Name: ブラックレイン (Burakku Rein, Black Rain) Course: C1 Inner Loop Car: Nissan Cefiro Cruising CA31 Body+Rollcage Color: 30/30/30 Career: 4 Years Job: Part timer Motto: 善は急げ (Strike while the iron's hot) Profile: 直線をドッカンパワーで前に出て、必要以上のブ ロックをするという、いやらしい走りにも問題は あると思われるが、威圧的な外観で誰も勝負して くれない。ＳＡで休息している時、顔を見た子供 に泣かれたのがショックらしい。 悪質と思わりるその走法も、加速重視のセッティ ング、ボディの軽量化と剛性のアップといった地 道なチューニングあってのこと。バトル相手が現 われない時は、アザーカーをパイロンがわりにハ ンドルさばきの練習をしている。 Translation: He gets ahead on the straights with explosive power, he blocks more than necessary, and he seems to have a problem with nasty driving, but nobody comes to challenge him because of his intimidating appearance. Seems shocked that a child saw his face and started crying while resting at the service area. He seems to race maliciously, he has a steady tune with an emphasis on acceleration, with weight reduction and increased rigidity. When battle opponents don't appear, he uses traffic cars and pylons to practice handling judgement. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 98/399 Team: SS Limited Street Name: ブラックレイン (Burakku Rein, Black Rain) Course: Shinkanjō Car: Nissan Cima 450VIP GNF50 Color: 0, 0, 25 (Solid) Job: Part timer Profile: 子供が泣き出すほどのいかつい顔がトレードマーク。し かし、性格は純朴で、裏表がない。ただし、直線をドッ カンパワーで前に出て、後はひたすらブロックし続ける という走りにドライバーとしての評判は良くない。車重 がネックになる４ドアセダンを選んだのも、ブロックが しやすいからだとか。まずは何がなんでも先行しようと トルクアップと、軽量化から始め、ギア比なども加速重視 のセッチングにしてある。 Translation: His rough face that makes children cry is his trademark. However, he's got a simple and straightforward personality. However, he gets ahead on the straights using explosive power, and he keeps blocking intently, so his reputation as a driver is not good. He chose to drive a 4 door sedan because of its weight and it makes it easy to block. To get ahead at the start, he raised torque, started reducing weight, and set the gear ratios to emphasize acceleration. Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 山田　寅吉